The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
In computer networking and security, the efficient detection of domains that contain malicious content is a difficult problem. Likewise, the efficient detection of domains that possess vulnerabilities to malicious attacks is challenging.
Present techniques to address the foregoing problem domain generally have been found to be ineffective, slow, or incomplete, so that improved solutions are needed.